


The sword and the smile

by Bloodygrey



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Abusive Family, Biting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fives smile, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Slow Build, lip biting, protective five, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodygrey/pseuds/Bloodygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was probably the most dangerous of them all. Not because she could fight or hack her way into a multitude of files, no she was dangerous because she had 5 deadly mercenaries who would cut the galaxy in half to protect her, One of which who would burn the other half down just to see her smile. </p>
<p>It was a distraction he decided she'd stare at him with her wide blue eyes and slip her lip between her teeth and mumble out his name "Hey four" She'd say smiling "Wanna play cards" She'd ask, It wasn't until he was already sitting across from her watching as she laid out a full house that he was screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sword and the smile

**Author's Note:**

> So while roughly following the same story line, I added a bit more and through my own artistic stuff in it. Still getting the flow of it but try to bear with me I got several ideas so really bear with me :)

   The first thing she remembers is the whoosh of air, and her body gasping back to life. She tries to quickly analyze the situation her teal hair Whipping in every direction. You’re in a stasis pod your barefoot and cold. She notes the four pair of eyes peering at her as the door is pulled open by one of the spectators, a man with short cropped black hair and a clean shaven face.  
 “Who are you?” he demands,  
“Do you remember your name” A woman quickly asks, her voice was soft yet demanding, then angrily came another’s man’s voice “Do you remember our names?”  
“What?” Her voice wobbles as she looks around at the four people staring down at her, one she notes doesn't say anything just eyes her warily. she stares at him uncertain  
“Damnit, her too” The angry man’s voice barks out breaking her gaze, she flinches away as he stomps away  
“Come on, we got one more person to wake up” The woman say. The newly awakened tries to quickly catch a glimpse of the people she is with, A pretty woman with black hair and dark eyes in a sleeveless shirt, a man with curly brown hair and a few days old scruff and another man, the one who remained stoically quiet an Asian decent dark eyes full lips and a closely shaved head. Staying close to the woman they fall in as a group as another stasis comes to life.  
“Shake and wake tiny” The angry man demands knocking he’s gun against the pod. A minute later, the group frustratingly deducts that no, the man doesn’t know them and no, he doesn’t know himself. “Hey guys check this out”  
The youngest member of the groups stays between the Asian man and the woman feeling safer than amongst them than the other members.  
“I’m One, shes Two, Three, Four, Five which makes you Six” One says as Three continues banging. _Five_ the young member thinks _I can be Five, staying alive at being Five_ She thinks smiling as she pulls out a bulky jacket, she’s cold but not cold enough to swim in three sizes too big. Six turns around and she smiles holding out the bulky jacket for something more her size. Her eyes flick over to Four who is quietly peering around the group. Five smiles at him before turning back to the jacket and reaching for a com, at the abrupt cease of banging and a trumpit cheer the group circles around questioning the contents of the stock.  
“Weapons!” Three grins out grabbing one. Four stares uninterested in the guns, and itch in his hand demands a weapon but not one such as a gun, he eyes Five as she excitedly grabs on only to have it taken by Two, he smirks at her pouting face as Two begins grouping them off  
“And I’ll be with Five, stay in touch com if you find anything” She says taking off, Five quickly at her heels.

  
“You going to fix it” Five asks excitedly, Two smiles at her  
“I’m going to try” She says looking around, “Look stay close to me until we figure this out I don’t know these men and I’d rather have you with me” she says looking at Five “I don’t want you to worry about them but just in ca-“  
“No I get it” Five says smiling “Thanks” Two can’t help the smile that forms on her lips  
“Right, lets see if we can’t get some answers, yeah?” Two nods quickly her green locks bouncing excitedly, “Well Shit” She curses out a few minutes later as the scanner blinks red, and Six comes in the coms relaying an attack, she directs One and Four towards the lower halls,  
“Is somebody going to die” Five asks shakily,  
“Not if I can help it” Two grounds out "Its a security measure If I can over ride it-"  
“Well override it!” Four gasps out   
“I’m trying!” she snarls, punching away at the keyboard, “almost-THERE! Got it” ,  
“Come on lets go check it out” Five says tugging at Two’s arm, Two nods following behind.

 

"I say we chop it up and space it" Three grounds out pulling himself up

"Wonder why it attacked us? One asks. The group tenses as the door above shimmies open, Three and Six aim towards the noise while Four picks up his sword, a flash of teal has them sighing in relief.

"Hey guys" Five grins out, while Two follows her down, "OH COOL!" She yells out rushing over to the fallen Android, Four intercepts her before she can get to close

"Careful" He all but hisses, she freezes looking up at him, she bites her lip and frowns, Four finds it overly distracting

"Hm bring it up to Med bay" Two grumbles out "Maybe we can get some answers out her" Three and Six nod leaning hesitantly over the Droid, Four follows Two and One out.

"Come on Five" two throws over her shoulder, Five nods catching up with the group, she slows eyes wide looking at Four

“Hey cool where’d you get the sword” Five asks him grinning  
“I’m fine Kid thanks for asking” Three grounds out as him and Six carry the Android behind the group  
“You look fine” Five says smiling at him, she turns to Four “Are there more?” she says looking at the sword, He simply looks at her, “Swords. Are there more swords” She says again slower  
“Not for you” He says simply, she frowns biting her lip again as they enter Med bay  
“didn’t want one anyways” She mumbles crawling on top a nearby med bed, “How she look Two” She asks crossing her legs  
“I don’t know I’m running some scans now,” 20 minutes later the droid awoke with 3 guns and a sword aimed her way. With no memory of the crew, the mission, or anything else regarding useful information, she did however help the crew understand that someone deliberately deleted the files regarding them and wiped their memories. The crew split off moments later.  
Five stayed tinkering away at a local circuit board, her hands and mind finding answers she couldn’t quite place, her mind connecting pieces to bring it back to life. She looked up as Six came in questioning her antics.  
“Nothing” She said “What are you doing” She asked  
“Trying to find something for my headache” He said. Headaches can be caused by brain abnormalities such as a tumor or aneurism. Her mind went off into several different directions as her hands continued on the board, pictures and images of different medical conditions played across her mind, she hardly noticed she was blurting out what went through her mind. Six simply stared at her as he took his pills letting her rant on about blood spray and other disturbing facts.

  
_Idiots_ Four thought annoyingly as he walked away from One and Three’s bickering, His thoughts where cynical as he categorized the threat level each member held, his order was simple from most threatening to least. Two, Three, Six, One and then the girl, if it came down to it, he was confident he could take them. Four rolled his shoulders as a distant itch made itself known, he found himself back in the storage room and in front of a distantly familiar locker, pushing against the back he found a small locked box, tucking it away he continued up towards the main bridge. The engines where back up and with it anti gravity disappeared.

  
“Hey guys I’m in Medbay, Five’s down” Six’s voice cut across the coms  
“What do you mean she’s down” Two demanded “Six what happened to Five” She huffed out already running towards the Medbay, She slowed as she cam into contact with Three and One  
“What happened to the kid” Three asked over coms  
“I don’t know” Two said opening med bay, Four was already there his body between Six’s and Fives  
“What happened to her!” Four demanded hand resting against he’s blade,  
“When antigravity hit she was sitting on the table, when it went off she hit her head going down” Six hurried out, hands up  
“Four enough” Two snapped out going towards the girl “She bumped her head I’ll run a scan” Four took a few steps back his hand stayed against he’s blade as Six went back towards Five. A few minutes later he rubbed her head pushing her body to wake up  
“What happened” Five asked weekly, She leaned up as Six answered her, she peered around catching sight of Four who was staring at her intensely, She tried to reassure him with a smile. He looked away as One asked about the attack  
“I have no intention of harming anyone aboard this ship” The Android said smartly  
“Except when you tried to kill us all” Three all but snarled  
“I have no memory of such an attack” Android replied matter a fact like, Three continued ranting and Five was learning it was best not to respond to him, she settled for a roll of her pretty blue eyes.  
“I’m going to go up to the main deck, why don’t you stay and get some rest” Two said watching Five wince  
“Yeah ok” She said smiling  
“I’ll stay with her” Six said smiling at Five, Two analyzed him with a frown “What?” He asked frowning back,  
“It’s okay Six can keep me company” Five said towards Two,   
“Yeah Alright” Two said caving “I’ll be on the bridge” she said heading out, Two and Three followed suit, Four shot a glare towards Six before heading out as well.  
“Hows your head” Six asked as he settle across from her, Five lair back down  
“Feel like I feel on it” She said smiling at him. She closed her eyes trying to block out the light  
“You remember falling yet” He asked, she frowned, trying to recall the fall,  
“I remember the door” she said,  
“Door?” he asked

 “Alright guys get some shut eye we arrive in 10 hours” Twos voice broke over the coms.

 “We can send a team down to the planet to get some answers”

 “Yes that would be a very adequate decision to make” The android replied towards Two  
“Yes thank you” Two said Smartly as Five, Six, Three and Four walked onto the bridge “Okay look were going to send a team down to the ground see if we can’t get some answers”  
“Sounds good to me” Three said pulling out his gun, Six and Three nodded  
“Oh I wanna go” Five said grinning, The crew adamantly declined  
“No” “Absolutly not” “No Way” “I’m not babysittng the Kid” “I think it wise Five stay aboard the ship”  
“Seriously” Five groaned, she bit her lip in frustration, glancing around “Wheres One?” She asked,  
“I’ll get him” Two said “The rest of you minus Five head to the shuttle, I’ll meet you there with One”  
“You know I could be useful too” Five said following the crew  
“I’m sure you can just not here” Six said giving her a soft smile  
“Oh come on, how do you guys know I’m not some badass fighter” She said running in front of them holding up her fists, Three laughed unnecessarily loud as Six and the Android smiled  
“For one your muscle ratio is significantly lower than that of your crewmates along with your age and small stature it is unlikely you pose any threat to that of your peers” The Android said, walking past her, Six and Three followed  
“Besides” Four said standing in front of her “You would only break your thumbs like that” He grabbed her hands in brought them lower towards her chest, “Tuck your thumbs like this and bring your fist here, it’ll give you more momentum” Five stared at her fist then towards his hands wrapped around them, then towards him, blinking a smile slowly blooming “Not that it would do any good, you would be useless in a fight” He deadpanned walking away from her  
“Assholes” she grumbled heading up towards the bridge, I’m sure there’s something up there I can work on she though haughtily.

  
“There already dead” Four finally said , The crew had been arguing about helping the colony or abandoning them for the past hour, and Four was over it. He glanced up at Five who was stoically staying out of the arguing.  
“Doesn’t say much but when he does, makes sense” Three said with a shrug, Five rolled her eyes,  
“I think we should give them a fighting chance” One argued “It’s the least we can do”  
“The least we can do s nothing” Three snapped “Which is what I’m suggesting we do”  
“I agree” Four said  
“I think we should help them” One said hotly  
“Yeah me to” Six said with a shrug  
“I agree I want to help them” Five said smiling  
“Wait she doesn’t get a vote” Three said snapping  
“And why not” She snapped back  
“Because you’re just a kid” She stared at him incredulously  
“She’s a member of this crew” Six argued  
“Whose a kid” Three reasoned “What are you fifteen” He asked, Five frowned, _How old am I?_  
“Do we really have to have a vote, to decided whether she gets a vote” Two all but yelled. Three stared at Two and Five like they were idiots, Five sneered at him  
“I vote against her voting” Three said raising his hand, The crew groaned, Three glanced at Four “Come on throw up with me” Four rolled his head catching Fives eyes in exasperation, she gave him an annoyed look. In the end the colony would get half the guns.

  
_Marcus. Griffon. Jace. Ryo. Portia_. Five kept repeating the names _But who am I_  
“You think this is funny” One growled out, They’d been debating back and forth about the idea about who they are. All five could do was quietly listen and stay back. She didn’t notice Four staring at her assessing her thoughts and emotions. He didn’t like the way she backed away from the crew or the uncertainty that played across her face. She needed to be smiling again. He glanced back at the screen where a Ryo, stared back at him.  
“We all wanted to know” Four said cutting into the conversation “These other memories we left behind, death, despair, chaos…so what” He looked over and caught Fives wide blue eyes and held them “There no longer apart of us now, so what does it matter” He turned away from her and walked off.  
An hour later he found Five sitting cross legged staring at the pictures “Afraid of us now” He asked leaning against the door. For her part she didn’t flinch just slowly turned to him and frowned  
“Should I be” She asked softly biting her lip  
“You have no reason to fear me” He said crossing his arms, she smiled at him  
“I know” she said softly “I mean, you and Two and One and Six maybe even Three, I don’t fear you” she said “It’s just, you guys at least know you belong, names and all, I’m still a mystery”  
“You woke up here memory wiped like the rest of us” He said starting to walk away “As far as I’m concerned you belong here” She grinned at his retreating back, She went back to the screen.  
   
“Go hide” Two demanded grabbing onto Fives shirt as the Raza was boarded  
“Hide sure why not” Five grumbled moments later crawling into a vent, she found herself down a vent into what looked to be Fours room. A box on the bed caught her attention, it was a puzzle, she liked puzzles, but this one was too simple a few seconds later it was opened and a gold ring glistened at her success. She pulled it out playing sliding it on random fingers. She didn’t know how long she sat there on his bed, only that when the ship went into FTL she was racing back up the vent and towards the bridge  
“Two what’s going on” She asked gasping as she came to a halt “Why are we leaving, Where are the others”  
“The others are doing a bang up job of ruining everything” Two snapped out her fingers tapping against a large sum of money “Now I’m going to attempt and save their sorry asses”  
“Say what now” Five grumbled out as the android skyrocketed into hyper speed. Several hours later she was back in the Vents as Two negotiated with another corporation “Well” She asked slipping out a vent   
“Hopefully we make it back before they get themselves killed” Two grumbled out “Android”  
“Already on it Raza jumping into FTL now”  
“We can always shoot them ourselves” Two grumbled out as the Maurda boarded back onto the Raza. Two's patience was thin and from the way Five fidgeted with her sleeves she wasn't the only one  
“In the knees so they can’t go nowhere, just left of the artery” Five agreed  
“Barely even any damage” Two mumbled   
“Swift and clean, maybe even the arms too can’t have them swinging around” Five said as they men piled onto the bridge  
“What about swinging around” Three said slumping into a control chair, Five crossed her arms and gave them all a scowl  
“What happened out there” One asked, Two filled them in  
“I wasn’t worried” Three said smirking after the brief explanation  
“uh huh” Two mumbled catching Fives eye with a smirk, she grinned back “Anyways where a few days from the next stop, it’ll give us time to…get to know each other”

  
“This is exactly why no one sees you as a threat” Four said while training, his eyes were closed and both blades where out. Five groaned from above him in the vents  
“How did you even know I was there I didn’t make a sound” She whined out, Four smirked looking up at her  
“What are you doing” He asked ignoring her question, he wasn’t going to mention that he could smell the berry shampoo she used floated down the vents  
“Nothing” She said much to quickly to be of any truth  
“So you make it a normal routine to spy on your crew members” He asked putting a blade away as she shimmied out the vent  
“Not all of them” She mumbled, he looked at her raising an eyebrow “I was learning”  
“Learning” He could understand that, studying and learning about the people around you would prove useful “And?” he asked  
“I’ll never be able to do it without chopping an arm off” She mumbled with a sigh and a shrug  
“What?”  
“I was hoping if I watched you long enough I could figure out your sword stuff and be all bad ass” she grumbled out. After a moment she looked up at him and smiled “Worth a try though”  
“Watching me wasn’t going to teach you anything anyway” he said starting towards the door, she followed him “Just like watching Two or Three fire off weapons is going to make you a marksman”  
“Seriously” She groaned “Well that was a wasted effort then” he turned towards her stopping in the corridor “Just kidding” She said grinning “Hey wanna play cards”  
“No” Four mumbled with a shake of his head as Three came around the corner,  
“Why does nobody want to play cards with me” She grumbled out, Three catching the end of the conversation followed her as she took off away from Four  
“You never asked me if I wanted to play” He shouted catching up to her  
“That’s because you would have said no” She said haughtily  
“Still it’s only fair you ask I mean you can’t just-“ Four tuned the conversation out as the turned the corner.

The following day Four found himself back training.  
Cut. Stab. Turn. Arch. Cut. Slice. Scratch. Twist. _Wait scratch_ Four turned sharply he’s eyes catching Five who somehow managed to sneak into his training session, cross the room and sit down with a sketch pad and pencil and from the look of paper scattered around her shed been there a while  
“Five”  
“Hey Four” She said smiling up at him, he caught himself before he could smile back. The smile he decided was going to drive him insane  
“Is there something I can help you with” He asked  
“No I’m good” She said turning back towards her sketch, Four frowned taking an aborted step towards her, hes fingers twitched against he’s blades as he stared at her  
“What are you doing” He tried  
“Drawing” She said not looking up  
“Why” he said finally  
“It’s nice and I seem pretty good at it” She said her eyes against the paper and her bottom lip getting worn between her teeth  
“No Five why are you in here” He ground out  
“Oh I was hanging out with you” She said finally looking up,  
“Why” he said tapping the blade against his thigh, she sighed looking at him her lip back between her teeth  
“Am I bothering you” She asked worriedly, he’s eyes followed her lip as it went back between her teeth. Realizing what he was doing, he turned around sharply  
“Keep it down” He growled closing his eyes and raising his blades. He didn’t even need to look to know she was smiling again  
“Sure thing Four” She chirped happily going back to her drawings

“Exactly one hour earlier than the last time she updated us” Three sniped out, Five liked the Androids updates, it was safe and reassuring “So here’s the plan we sell the ship spilt the money and bid each other adios” He continued on. The tension in room was thick enough to cut through; Five stared shocked at Four before looking at Two for help then at Three  
“You wanna split up” One asked uncertain,  
“But we’re a team” Five finally managed, her voice was firm and annoyed. Four watched the emotions play across her face and was annoyed to find it bothered him seeing her upset, the team spoke around him and all disagreed with the idea of selling the ship, Four could agree with their decision, so when Three turned to him, it didn’t sit unwell with him to place his try on top the other and turn away. It irritated him to think the girl was growing on him; maybe having her in the training room these past few days was a mistake. There’s no room for weakness. He thought, He would distance himself from the girl and call it that, but still as Five came around the corner towards his room and he closed the door on her before she could finish a word, he still felt a tug on he’s chest as he watched her expression fall. She was too colorful he decided that was the problem.  
An hour later he was lying in bed meditating when clanking from the vents had him shoot up in bed. Gasping and sniffling could be heard all the way up until his vent was opened and Five unceremoniously landed near him.  
“What’s the meaning of this” He yelled hoping out of the bed, she followed suit her eyes darting around the room terrified as she stared at him wide eyed  
“He’s dead” She said choking back a sob, she reached for him and he met her half way  
“Who’s dead, what happened?” he asked grabbing her shoulders and as she tried reaching closer to him, “Five you need to calm down” he said sternly  
“I-can’t he-Four-“ She gasped he nails dug into his arms as she held onto him, he lowered down to her eye level and leaned in speaking calmly  
“Deep breath, copy me, In and out, Breath with me Five” She stared at him and slowly followed his direction, her breath evened out and she shook with the aftershocks “Can you tell me what happened now?” He asked, she nodded  
“There’s a boy, an-and he” She dug her nails tighter into his arms before continuing “There’s a boy I one of the storage rooms and he’s dead”  
“What boy” Four asked leaning up,  
“I don’t know, I’ve never seen him before” She said shakily, “I was exploring and I just found him there”  
“Why were you exploring in the vents” he asked , she shrugged  
“Nobody wanted to hang out” She said frowning; Guilt ebbed its way into his gut. “We have to tell the others” She said  
“Are you going to be okay” He asked removing his hands from her shoulders, she nodded  
“Yeah” She said “Will you come with me?” She asked staring at her feet, her lip between her teeth.  
‘“Yes” He said simply.  
Four and Five found themselves along with the rest of the crew staring at the body of a young boy. Four remained quiet through the whole ordeal, keeping tabs on the emotions Five displayed. She remained mostly impassive quiet and under control, nothing like she was when she came barreling down his vents.  
“Once we’ll drop out of FTL will float him” Two said “Search him for valuables” She said. Still Five remained quiet. Four wanted to comfort her let her know it was Ok to mourn the unnamed boy but that would be ridiculous, to show such a show of support to this girl, instead he turned away.


End file.
